


Family Relationships

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim and his mom don't get along, Jim's crew is protective of him, M/M, post 2009 movie, the McCoy's adopt him, the crew's family is awesome, they love Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s mother appear after the Enterprise dock after the Narada battle and his not so good relationship with his family is exposed to his crew, but one McCoy brightens the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Relationships

Finally after two long weeks at the fastest speed the ship could go without a wrap core the Enterprise docked in San Francisco and thankfully Starfleet had managed to keep the press at bay as the crew found out when they were engulfed by worried family members. His mother, father and sister whisked McCoy away from Jim’s side. Spock made his way along the edge with his father and Vulcan survivors. Uhura was gathered into the arms of sisters and a mother; Chekov was being fussed over by his mother and father as they spoke rapid Russian back and forth. His brothers put Sulu in a headlock/hug while his mother dried her eyes on a hankie. Jim stood off to the side, hands shoved in his pockets, nodding at Pike as he was wheeled past with Scotty talking about Delta Vega at the poor captain. He watched the happy re-unions trying not to feel bitter because after all he was the who had been on the phones trying to reach each family and trust him when he said it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. 

"James Tiberius Kirk!" a voice cried out cutting the chatter of the families. Jim's eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened as a blonde woman marched across the threshold. 

“Oh come on, not here.” Jim muttered to himself as Winona Kirk came to a stop in front of him. Winona looked him over quickly and crossed her arms in an ‘I’m not impressed’ fashion that Jim had seen many times before.

“Hello Winona.” Jim said emotionlessly, knowing his crew’s eyes were pinned on him and the blonde in front of him.

“Captain is it now?” She asked and Jim nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. “Not for long if I have anything to say about it.” She sneered and Jim bowed his head. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes but pulled his head back up just in time for his head to jerk to the side thanks to the slap Winona gave him. “Don’t look at me, you look too much like him. He deserved to live, to keep being captain and yet here you are instead.” She gave a bitter laugh in the silence. 

“Winona I think it is time for you to leave.” Jim said tightly. 

“I agree with the Captain, we do not know who you are but you are not allowed to lay a hand on our Captain.” Spock stepped up on the other side of Jim.

“How cute, you got your on Vulcan bodyguard Jimmy.” Winona barked out a laugh. 

“Winona leave now. After all you are good at that.” Jim snapped back. “You are making a scene in front of these good people, now I’m asking you politely to leave or I will be forced to call security.”

“I’m Starfleet and your mother, they won’t throw me out.” Winona smirked and Jim heard sharp intakes of gasps coming from around the room.

“You may have given birth to me but you will never be my mother and since you are not listed as my next of kin you aren’t even allowed to be here.” Jim stated firmly. “Now leave or security will escort you out.” 

“I would be honored if you let me escort here out Captain.” Spock offered. 

“Thank you Mr. Spock, please get her out of here.” He escorted a seething Winona out of the room with a tight grip on her upper arm and Jim sighed heavily.

“So that’s your mother.” Bones said walking over to his best friend. 

“Now you know why I never talked about her?” Jim looked at Bones who nodded.

“Who does she think she is talking to you like that?” Sulu asked trying to contain his anger.

“It’s fine Mr. Sulu, I’ve grown used to it.” Jim waved it off but his crew wasn’t about to let it go.

“You shouldn’t have to get used it to.” Uhura growled. “No mother should treat their child like that.” 

Jim stayed quiet, hopefully he wouldn’t ever have to tell them about Frank or Tarsus IV, if they couldn’t deal with the fact his mother hated his guts then no telling what would happen if they found out about the other things in his life. 

“It’s fine, really. Go back to your families.” Jim made a shooing motion at his crew, they all started to get stubborn looks on their faces. “Don’t make me make this my final order.” Jim crossed his arms and one by one they sulked back to their families, all but Bones who stayed firmly planted at his best friend’s side. “Bones go back to your family.” 

“You’re part of my family you idiot, besides Ma has been harassing me to bring you home and that’s what I’m going to do.” Bones said determined. Jim looked at his best friend with his jaw hanging open. “Besides if I’m going to throw up on someone on the shuttle back home I think it should be you.” This got a chuckle out of the blonde before Bones latched onto Jim’s elbow and dragged him over to his family and right away Mama McCoy pulled them into a hug. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Jim, we’ve heard so much about you! You can call me Mama McCoy.” Mama McCoy smiled cheerily. 

“You can call me Pa if you want.” Mr. McCoy patted Jim’s shoulder.

“And I’m little Len’s older sister Natalie.” The brunette pulled Jim into a hug and Bones gave Jim a look that read ‘don’t hit on my sister or I will hypo you’. 

“Nice to meet you all.” Jim said coming over all shy for some unknown reason, he noticed Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Spock (who gave Jim a curt nod before turning to discuss something with his father) all looking at him with smiles on their faces.

“Aw aren’t you just the cutest thing ever? Why haven’t you brought him home before Len?” Mama McCoy cooed over Jim.

“Yeah bonesy why haven’t you brought me home to your family before?” Jim asked turning his puppy dog eyes on the CMO. 

“Don’t you start with me Jim.” Bones rolled his eyes.

“DADDY!!” A small voice cried as a blur ran into the room and launched itself into Bones’ arms. “You’re back!” The blur was actually a little girl around 2 or 3 wearing a cornflower dress and her dark brown hair up in two pigtails.

“Joanna! Hi baby, what are you doing here?” Bones asked as he hugged his daughter tightly. 

“Whose that?” Chekov whispered to Jim.

“His daughter Joanna.” Jim answered.

“The doctor has a daughter?” Uhura asked surprised. 

“Yeah, she is his light in the world.” Jim said smiling at the sight of the father and daughter reuniting. 

“Could have sworn that was you.” Sulu whispered to Uhura who covered her mouth to giggle. 

“Uncle Jim!” Joanna caught sight of him and wormed out of her father’s grip and ran over to him. He grinned catching her in his arms, spinning her around and she shrieked with laughter.

“How are you doing Joan? Keeping out of trouble?” He asked as he settled her on his hip.

“Most of the time.” She grinned, showing her front teeth gone.

“Atta a girl.” Jim grinned and looked up at Bones who was staring at him in shock.

“Since when are you Uncle Jim?” Bones approached him.

“Since I made a few calls to her to keep her informed on what her daddy was up to since she was worried about you. Who else do you think arranged to have her show up here today?” He raised an eyebrow and Bones decided to impersonate a fish as Jim started to bounce Joanna on his hip and she giggled. 

“It’s true daddy. One day when mommy was out I found your number in a drawer and called you, but you weren’t there and Uncle Jim answered and told me all these funny stories and whenever mommy was out I would call and he would keep me updated. He’s the best daddy! Can I keep him, please??” She turned puppy dog eyes on him and Jim joined in. 

“Yeah Bones, can she keep me?” Jim joined in.

“You had to teach her those eyes didn’t you, goddamnit Jim.” Bones moaned and the room echoed with laughter. 

“I think that means yes Joan.” Jim told the little girl and she clapped her hands happily. 

“Where is your mom anyways?” Bones looked around nervously. 

“Not here, I caught a ride with Auntie Natalie.” Joan said. “She told me to wait 10 minutes before coming in so it would be a surprise and Uncle Jim agreed.” 

Natalie and Jim started to whistle innocently while Bones directed a glare at the duo. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Bones grumbled as Jim placed Joanna down and she scurried over to the command crew and beamed up at them.

“Are you all daddy’s and Uncle Jim’s friends as well?” She asked and the four exchanged looks.

“We all work on the same starship.” Uhura started slowly.

“Gosh you’re really pretty!” Joanna gapped at Uhura who stopped talking and her cheeks turned pink. 

“Thank you Joanna, my name is Uhura, this is Sulu, Chekov and Spock.” Uhura introduced. Joanna’s eyes turned on Spock, more specially his ears and stared in wonder.

“Wow Mr. Spock! You’re a Vulcan! I like your ears since they are all pointy! Can I touch them??” She gushed and the room was silent as Spock stared down the little girl in confusion. 

“Oh god Bones, I love your kid!” Jim burst out laughing whacking Bones shoulder.

“Joanna, sweetie we don’t touch other people’s ears.” Bones picked his daughter up and she looked at Spock who was still looking at her.

“Sorry Mr. Spock, but I do like your ears.” She grinned at him and he slowly nodded and she turned her attention back to her father, resting her head on his neck and sighing happily.

“I really did miss you daddy and I’m glad your safe.” She murmured and Bones just held her tighter. 

“Me too baby, hey Jim.” Jim looked over at his best friend who gave him a genuine smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Yes Captain, thank you for contacting us.” Mrs. Sulu came over to hug her son.

“The Captain contacted you?” Sulu looked over at Jim who had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Oh yes, he contacted all of us.” One of Uhura’s sisters spoke up. 

“So that’s what you were doing in the ready room for all those hours.” Uhura realized and Jim just gave them all his signature smile. 

“After everything we went through I had to do something for you guys, everyone on the ship has family members here someplace. You guys are the best crew and deserve to be with your families after all that.” Jim shrugged it off. 

“That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Mama McCoy blew her nose into a hankie. “You are coming home with us Jim, you have a family here now! Away from that dreadful woman.” 

That’s when all the mothers present all converged on Jim and gave him a huge motherly hug. Jim sent his crew a panicked look but they just backed off and grinned at him causing him to huff as he let the mothers of his crew hug him. He wasn’t going to admit it but it was nice to know that people actually cared about him, he was offered numerous times by the mothers to come back to their homes for dinner or whatnot, but Mama McCoy shooed them away like a pro and declared he was coming home with Bones. This statement made Jim Kirk blush a pretty pink, but he wasn’t going to complain. He finally felt like he found someplace he belonged and he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn that down, the fact it was with Bones and his family didn’t hurt either.


End file.
